theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Whip Jones
Whipple "Whip" Jones III is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Rick Hearst in 2002, and then again from 2009 to 2011. Storylines While Brooke Logan is pregnant and out of town, her ex-husband Ridge Forrester is trying to snag Forrester Creations back. Brooke did come back. Whip had worked 12 years at the company and resided in a high position. Brooke gives her daughter's husband who she later falls in love with, Deacon Sharpe the position. Whip holds resentment for Brooke. Stephanie Forrester, Ridge's mother and Brooke's greatest rival, humiliates Brooke at a press confrence by announcing she's pregnant. Whip jumped in and said he was the father to end the controversy. Brooke and Stephanie's husband Eric Forrester's children Bridget and Rick Forrester were confused because they've never heard of Whip being any part of their mother's life. The real father turned out to be Bridget's husband Deacon Sharpe's who slept with Brooke during their affair. Whip blackmails Brooke to by him a new car and house to imrove the situation. Whip then begins to develop deep feelings for Brooke and tries seducing her but fails. Whip and Brooke move to Paris, France to avoid Deacon Sharpe. Whip tried convincing Brooke to forget about Deacon and marry him. Brooke still loves Deacon but gets married. The truth comes out and they annull and the Forrester's disown Brooke and Deacon. Whip left but returned 7 years later. Stephanie was trying to find a new public relations worker for her brief job at Jackie M. Designs but also to break up Ridge and Brooke. Stephanie was unaware that the two have been married though but It failed. Whip began a relationship with Brooke's other enemy who had broken up her and Ridge, Taylor Hayes. Stephanie and her daughter-in-law Taylor were very close (partly because Brooke broke up Stephanie and Eric prior). Brooke and Ridge thought their exes were in a relationship. They married even though working at competing companies. Whip scandalized Forrester Creations and made Taylor and Ridge's son Thomas Forrester make a distraction but took it to far kissing Brooke (who had previously been in a weird relationship on an island after a plane crash and ate berries that made them all loopy). Whip realizes how close Taylor and Ridge are and warns Ridge to stay away from Taylor. Whip's cousin Agnes Jones warns him not to go against Ridge but her wants revenge. Whip and Taylor had married problems and Taylor became close to Ridge again. Whip accuses Taylor of always making Brooke look bad. Taylor ate some hallucinogic berries from the island and when crazy and became close to Whip thinking he was Ridge. Taylor goes to the hospital and decide to divorce because of her constant feelings for Ridge. Whip quit Jackie M. Designs and now lives with his mother in an undesirable part of L.A. Crimes Committed *Lied about being the father of Brooke Logan's baby. (2001) *Hit Deacon Sharpe over the head (2002). Maladies and Injuries *Punched by Deacon Sharpe. (2001) Trivia *in 2002 Rick Hearst begun to portray Whip Jones in B&B, after that in 2001 he finished to portray Matt Clark in Y&R. Rick Hearst begun to portray Matt Clark in 2000, after Matt had a plastic surgery to look like another person. Matt was undergo the plastic surgery because he wanted to return to Genoa City without being recognized him. Considering the crossover between B&B and Y&R, probably Matt had a plastic surgery to look like Whip, and when Matt was in Los Angeles between the years: 1996 until 2000, he decided to use the face of Whip as a model for his plastic surgery. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Jones family Category:Brooke Logan's romantic relationships Category:Taylor Hayes's romantic relationships Category:Male characters